A Trip To The Store
by Mystrana
Summary: The Gundam wing boys, including a hyper Duo and overly-loud Wufei get a mission tape one day. Seems like a normal mission, ne?


It was 8 am in the morning, and four of the five gundam wing boys were sitting in the kitchen of their currentest (a word made up by Duo in one of his more hyper sugar highs) safe house. Quatre was busily frying eggs (the kind with no cholesterol, of course) and making toast (whole-wheat enriched bread, of course) for the pilots. Trowa was staring stonily at his plate in what seemed to be a staring contest between himself and. his reflection. Heero was just sitting there, and Duo was bouncing excitedly.  
  
"Next time we get sugar, we're locking it up and hiding it in the safe," finally commented Heero. Duo grinned. The last time they got sugar, they had hidden it under the refrigerator. Duo had simply followed the trail of ants to find the white, sugary goodness. Then entered Wufei, holding a small cassette. "We got a mission message." He said in his usual haughty tone. "Open it open it open it open it!" Duo exclaimed quickly, predictably, and then started bouncing in his seat all the more. "Open it!" "Baka!" growled Wufei, "It's a tape. We'll play it, not open it."  
  
"Same difference," smiled Duo. And so, after losing the blinking contest to his reflection, Trowa turned to Wufei, took the tape, and put it into a nearby handy tape player that had not been there 5 minutes ago, but appeared for the sole purpose of playing the tape. He put it in and pressed 'play'. The message was by one of the scientists, and went as followed:  
  
'(From the scientists) Greeting Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to go to the store and buy some cookies. Use utmost caution and don't let your guard down. There is a most important reason for this mission. Trust us. This tape will self-destruct. Sooner than you think.'  
  
The tape exploded in a cloud of mini-marshmallows. After they were done goggling over the mission, everyone turned to Heero. "Well, shall we accept the mission?" asked Duo, "Please please please please please please please?"  
  
Wufei grimaced as the braided boys shrill voice began to give him a headache. "I say we do it. So long as he-" Wufei jabbed his fork in Duo's direction- "Stays away from all sugary products." Trowa probably had the most helpful words nevertheless. "Whatever." After a long and calculating pause that wasn't that long or calculating, but was only said to be for the purpose of saying it, Heero spoke. "Mission accepted." The reactions were mixed. Duo bounced off the walls, quite literally. Trowa sighed. Wufei glared. And Quatre turned around to find his eggs a black mess in the frying pan. Outside, a young lady was walking her tiny poodle, Pumpkin. Going past the G-boys safe house, she paused as Pumpkin did her doo-doo.  
  
That's when she heard the scream of frustration. "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! My poor eggs!" She scooped her precious Pumpkin up and ran far, far away.  
  
Later, after Quatre had finished scraping the pan of all the last remnants of burnt egg, and after Duo's sugar high subsided slightly, Heero led the group to the local super market. A brightly lit shop, with flower and fruit display in front welcomed everyone. Of course, the boys were wary. "Hn," commented Heero. "It's very pretty," was Quatre's addition. "Whatever," Trowa said, not caring in particular whether they got the cookies or not. "It's so bright," Wufei narrowed his eyes. "It might be a trap." While the four pilots then thought over how to enter the supermarket, whose doors seemed not to open, Duo bounded over and the automatic doors opened - all by themselves. The others were amazed "Wheee! Let's go!" "The baka is loose," said Wufei, "I fear for the lives of those shopping here." "Hn," commented Heero. And so, they all walked into the store, cautiously, scaring many a mother with child, but not so much as for them to call the police. The fact that they looked ready to kill on a passing whim gave everyone a feeling of being trapped in a box with tame lions, ready to tear off someones head nonetheless. The shoppers needed have worried about them. It was Duo they should have worried about. After skipping down to the candy aisle, he proceeded to sample all the free samples, and then, after buying the most sugar packed cookies he could find, went to find his friends. "This is a crazy mission," Wufei complained, as Quatre went off to check out new cooking supplies and Trowa looked at the cutlery. "Never, ever! Again!" Heero opened his mouth to comment, but Wufei cut him off, "If you say 'Hn' again, I will kill you!" And then he stormed off. and off. and would have rushed out of the store angrily, but he then spotted a minified model gundam. "Nataku?" Heero, the only sane one left (Ok, the most sane of all them left - none of them are sane) stalked down to the sugar/candy/cookie/etc aisle. Duo sat there, in pure ecstasy, looking at all the candy. At least until Heero grabbed him by the braid and started dragging him out of the store.  
  
"Heero~~~~~~!" Duo whined, "I wanna get candy! And I got the cookies! And don't touch my BRAID~~~~~~!" Heero sighed. He let go of the braid and picked up the box of cookies. "Ingredients," he read in a droll voice, "Sugar, sugar, artificial sugar, sugar, caffeine, etc." Duo grinned. "Baka!" said Heero. Yes, he said a shouted word. "This is just sugar shaped like cookies!"  
  
"I know that!" said Duo, "But they looked so goooood." Heero grimaced. He wondered if he'd feel compelled to self-destruct should this become a mission failure. Finally, he grabbed the box of cookies, pulled Quatre away from the cooking supplies, pulled Trowa away from the cutlery, dragged Wufei from the gundam display and pushed Duo towards the checkout line. "Pay for the cookies. We are leaving." Duo did so, pouting.  
  
Finally, finally, back at the currentest safe house (Remember, Duo used that word) the five pilots sat down at the table, completely and totally tired. Well, except for Duo, of course. He was bouncing off the walls. Wufei came in with a cassette, and grimly commented, "This is a familiar scene." "Whatever," said Trowa, flipping his hair, back to a staring contest against his reflection. This time, Quatre turned off the burner for his soup while the tape played.  
  
'(From the scientists again) Greeting again! We've decided to hold a tea party and need some tea to go with our cookies. You're mission, should you choose to accept it-'  
  
The tape went flying out the window, and before it could self- destruct in a cloud of marshmallows, Heero shot it. Which, probably, was a good thing, as at the end of the message, there was an invitation for the boys to come and join them at the tea party, where sugar would be plentiful. Duo would have been happy, at least. 


End file.
